


Ring of Fire

by AyakoSheep



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, PokemonMasters, pocketmonsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: Any errors you find or critics you have are appreciated.





	Ring of Fire

It was strange meeting so late in the night. Typically, the two would meet in the afternoon and train until it dinner time. But today was different.

Mike stared into the blue abyss, admiring how the large pearl in the sky reflected off it so perfectly. He could understand why his teammate would ask that they meet here constantly.

Despite its alluring beauty, the ocean radiated a foreboding aura. Mike could only imagine what would play out.

As he walked along the shorelines, a silhouette of a man caught his attention. It was him. Mike had to squint to make out the finer details of what he was wearing, but he could already tell it was of expensive taste. Probably a custom designed trench coat and hat with a large, red R on the back.

A welt of anxiety built up in his throat as he approached, the single hawk on the beach. Two thin eyes stared at him, a thin smile creeping on the man’s face.

“Hello, Mike.”

A raspy, low voice wisps from the figure. With a hard swallow, Mike replied:

“G-good night, M-Mr. Giovanni! Sir.”

Was that even the correct greeting? No... No of course it wasn’t. It didn’t seem to matter though, considering Giovanni snickered at his greeting. He reached over and adjusted Mike’s hat, getting a better view of the boy’s eyes. How he preferred it.

“I’ve overheard are teammates discussing your recent battles.”

The hawk of a man paced around Mike, the sound of sand filling the salty air. 

Mike jumped at the hand grasping the back of his nape.

“They’ve been saying your techniques have been slacking. That you’re distracted so easily during battle.”

Mike didn’t deny it. His focus has been more directed towards his own personal problems rather than the tournament. Personally he could have cared less about competing, but he didn’t want to walk off on his teammates. That’s why he kept accepting to train with them.

“Particularly, their main concern is over your sync move.”

Ah yes, the sync move. Giovanni glared down at Mike’s disgruntled noise.

“Like, yeah. I know. It’s fine, really! Me and Loco have been working on it, and we’re doing great- EEP!”

The boy squeaked, the hand tightening its grip. His shoulders scrunched up as he grabbed the hand, whimpering.

“I highly doubt that, Mike. Especially with your level of commitment.”

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but no words escaped from his lips. Giovanni wasn’t completely wrong, he was undoubtedly lazy… Yet, that was just a small shell on the beach. There was more to it.

“Well, no matter what we did… It always ends up like-”

Mike sighed in frustration.

“No matter what! It’s always the same result!”

His posture slumped, a defeated look smothered on his face. The hand left his nape. Mike sighed, rubbing his neck.

Giovanni pressed the boy close to his side, in a hugging manner. He radiated a gentle warmth. Mike glanced up at him. His expression was that of plaster. A blank canvas that could have held more. Yet his eyes, those harsh eyes were gentle. Fatherly.

“Lets begin training then. Perhaps we’ll find the source of your poor quality.”

He unravel himself from the boy, making quite the distance between them. Giovanni unhooked a poke ball from his belt. It was a vibrant purple color with two pink orbs covering the sides. With a flick of his wrist, the ball was sent flying, releasing the abomination that resided within it.

It uncurled itself from its fetal position, reaching similar heights with its master. Its tail smacked into the sand repeatedly, making a temporary indention in it. 

Mike took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket. His fingers spun around the two poke balls, trying to figure out which was which. Finally, after some time he tossed a poke ball covered in a seal out into the field. A wave of glitter fluttered around them, a large black and red cat being in the center of it. She made a low growl and took a few steps back.

“I’m ready when you-”

Mike leapt to the side, the sand taking most of the impact. A sphere of dark energy rippled past Mike and his companion. Guess the battle was starting.

“L-Loco! Use ember!”

The black and red cat growled, the orb on its neck glowing. She opened her mouth and a wave of flames ruptured from her throat. Giovanni’s pokemon huffed.

“Mewtwo.”

With the snap of Giovanni’s fingers, the flames dissipated into the air. Loco looked around, confused.

“Shadow ball!”

Mewtwo’s paws glowed, that black energy wrapping around them as before. It flung its hand at Loco, sending orb after orb at them. The black and red cat leapt around the sandy beach before colliding with one of the orbs.

“Loco!”

Mike ran towards his fallen companion.

“Loco-!”

The ground vanished from beneath his feet. His stomach felt out-of-place… All of his organs felt out-of-place. Mike was launched backwards, skidding across the sand. Loco looked behind her, meowing fearfully.

Mewtwo lowered its hand before turning its attention back towards Loco. She wheezed and hissed at it. Mewtwo walked towards the inferior creature, eyes radiating a purple glow. It slammed its fist at Loco, growling triumphantly at its defeat.  
Mike screamed out, fear contorting his face. No! He couldn’t lose his only friend!

Loco twisted her body and shot up, barely missing the connection. Her back claws exposed themselves as she kicked her back legs at mewtwo, slicing into its chest. Mewtwo recoiled back, grasping its chest. Mike, realizing the opportunity, shouted:

“Fire Fang!”

Loco pounced at the distracted creature, a think smog fluttering from the corners of her mouth.

“Mewtwo! Regain your focus!”

Mewtwo glanced up, seeing the flaming cat coming at it. It twisted to the side, avoiding the attack before sending another wave of shadow balls. The attack sliced in half, exploding into fireworks of purple and red. Loco landed in the sand, tail flicking back and forth.

The two collided once more, constantly countering each other’s attacks. The trainers would shout in triumph when an attack landed, only to bite their tongues when the next row of attacks collided. Giovanni watched wide eye, a devilish grin smeared across his cheeks. He was thoroughly impressed at their ability to counter his attacks. Of course, this wasn’t the first time the two fought.

When the two had first met, it was three against one. Giovanni had thought nothing of Mike at first. His two teammates mostly attacked haphazardly at mewtwo, getting a few good blows. It wasn’t until said teammates pokemon had fainted did his true colors shine. It was if they were holding him back, covering his brilliant act behind curtains.

Giovanni couldn’t help but watch Mike’s face throughout the battle. The way it shifted from expression to expression like a slideshow. The way it perfectly mimicked that of his pokemon’s. Giovanni tugged at the collar of his shirt, clearing his throat. A heavy tension had been slowly building up in the air. It was suffocating.

The weight of the battle was starting to take its toll on Mike and Loco. Loco’s attacks slowed down, her quickness deteriorating. Her breathing was growing hoarse, violent. Mewtwo slammed its fist into the black and red cat, sending her flying. Loco rolled against the sand. She wheezed and looked at her trainer, eyes pleading. Mike nodded, understanding that the battle was over.

“Giovanni.”

Mike stared anxiously at the man. A warmth building up in his clenched fist.

“We don’t want to fight anymore.”

Mewtwo walked towards Loco and kicked them around. Mike bit his lip, the heat growing hotter.

“Giovanni, please! We don’t want to fight anymore!”

Mike stared at Giovanni. Particularly, he was staring at the amused look that was smothering his face. Apparently, the duo were the only ones who wanted the battle to end. Loco shakily stood up, the orb on her throat radiating like the sun. Mewtwo came flying, ready to land the finishing blow on the defeated cat.

“STOP!”

A violent wave of heat exploded from the cat, the sound of a bell ringing through the air. The sand below them boiled before shifting back into a harder solid. Mewtwo was sent flying back, burns covering the front of its body.

Mike stared at the ball of fire, watching it burn alive. He slowly walked over to it, the sound of breaking glass under his feet. Loco was set ablaze by their own sync move. She watched as her trainer removed his vest and covered her in it, calming the flame.

Giovanni watched, his vision blurring slightly. What was that? Mewtwo scampered back to its master, visibly distraught. He gave it a similar glance of confusion.

“Here.”

Giovanni jumped. He hadn’t noticed the boy in front of him, holding out an old napkin. Giovanni shakily took it. Wait.

Why was he shaking?

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors you find or critics you have are appreciated.


End file.
